irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IHeartTDInTDA
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Camps Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 15:31, November 14, 2009 Its not until next Saturday, so don't worry. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh! I'm glad. I didn't want to miss any of the drama, haha =) --IHeartTDInTDA 22:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good ideas! I wish the next episode was Friday, but LOTS of people voted for two episodes on December 5. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if I moved the Princessa pics into a gallery? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) That's fine =) I know I have a LOT of them, hahaha. I JUST did that Princess costume this morning. PhotoFiltre = LOVE. But sure go ahead =) --IHeartTDInTDA 16:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Done. I think it looks much more organized. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad =) The page was starting to turn into a mess =/ Hahaha. I should probably stop making so many outfits at a time... --IHeartTDInTDA 16:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) We already had that poll, most people picked two episodes on Saturday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) When I saw that poll, it said Saturday, November 28th. Was that a typo? And sorry for being all naggy. Patience is something I tend to lack x_x. --IHeartTDInTDA 18:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Episode two is a nature movie. Episode three is a romance movie. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'd planned for a while that Nature would be one of the genres. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I can't really explain now, but I've done it in other camps on the IRC and they work fine. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Here sarah this is princessa you can decide wether or not you want to use this. Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 04:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Will you make the Victoria+Tye Relationship for me please-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll work on it after I'm done copying the entire chat. --IHeartTDInTDA 02:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey can you make me a picture for my Time on TDI fanfic-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 00:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. :( I suggest that you assign somebody to play Princessa, and I'd suggest you ask a friend to do it. Weblykinly might be able to do. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Well, its your decision. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Good to hear! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, tonight will be another dramatic episode of IRC Camps! Same time and place as last week! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Bridgette can't come either and Webly also wanted Nonny to play Bridgette, so I can't make any guarantees. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear! See ya then! :) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather not pre-plan, so we'll see what happens. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? --D Spenstar! 00:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder - New IRC Camp tonight! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? --D Spenstar! 02:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? --D Spenstar! 15:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? User:Darkdonpatch Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ur welcome...she is amazing and she deserved 2 win--Welcome to Jessica's room. If your Rebecca... 12:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Finally! :D I finished your picture request! Here it is! Was it worth the wait? ;) --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 04:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I iz on chatango now ^_^ Wanna come? --'D Spenstar!' 00:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC)